


Got your Back

by Miamici13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miamici13/pseuds/Miamici13
Summary: Eddie is diagnosed with Cancer. Buck’s world is flipped upside down.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Got your Back

Buck has never been more terrified in his life. The doctor is spewing out words, but Buck can barely hear them. He catches on to a few- rare, cancer, prognosis. His hand reaches out before his mind tells it to, gripping on to Eddie’s chair, and Eddie’s fingers immediately curl around Buck’s. A sob echos through the room, and it takes Buck a moment to realize that the horrible noise came from himself. Looking to his left, Buck realizes that Eddie is oddly calm, staring at the doctor and nodding after each sentence.  
  
When the doctor finishes his spiel, he leads them out to the receptionist to schedule an appointment. Treatment can’t wait. Buck is sniffling, but he knows they’ll see Chris soon, so he is trying to pull himself together. After they set an appointment, Eddie and Buck walk in silence to the car. The quiet in the vehicle is deafening. Finally, Eddie’s voice cuts through.

“You’re going to adopt Christopher, right?” Eddie asks him, and Buck’s whole body feels squeezed.

“Shut up.” Buck responds after a second. “I’m not adopting Christopher because he has you, and he’s going to until you’re all gray and wrinkly and 90. 100, even.” Buck tells him sternly, his voice hoarse.

“Were you in that room with me?” Eddie asks his best friend, and Buck swallows thickly. “Because that sounded pretty fucking bad.”  
  
“You’re not dying.” Buck tells him, as if declaring it that way could make it a fact.  
  
“Evan,” Eddie murmurs, and Buck hates that Eddie has pity in his eyes for Buck, as if Buck had been the one diagnosed with some rare cancer that kills 90% of its chosen prey.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Buck’s teetering on frantic. “How are you so calm?” Panic is bubbling inside him. “I’m not living without you. Chris can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” It sounds so vulnerable. The large man suddenly seems small.

“Buck. We’re gonna go home. We’re going to watch a movie with Chris, and then we’re going to look at the options here. We’ll worry about you living without me in the future.”  
  
“When we’re 90.” Buck adds, and even though he knows theres a good chance that isn’t true, saying it makes him feel better.


End file.
